Blame it On Me
by Uzumaki200
Summary: There's a ninja talent show in Konoha and Naruto's prepared something special! R


A/N- Hey it's Uzumaki200, for those of you that read Soul of the Dragon and actually enjoyed it, well it's gone. Sorry, I just didn't think it was that good. But I wrote a new story so let's get outta the past and into the present. Presenting Blame it on Me!

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto cuz if I did, Naruto would be a beast and Sasuke would die. Nor do I own any of the songs used in this fic.

"Hey everyone, look! It's a ninja talent show!" a certain pink-haired ninja said to her friends. "I found this flyer in Hokage Tower, and look! There's a prize for the winner!" Sakura and her friends gathered around the flyer talking about it and wondering whether or not they should participate.

" It's one week from today at the Falling Leaf and it says there is much coveted prize to be presented to the best act by the Hokage herself," read Tenten, "Can you imagine, a prize given to me by my idol! I can picture it right now." However, Tenten was interrupted in her fantasies by a loud cough from one Yamanaka Ino. "Excuse me but what makes you think that you're going to win? It's obvious that you have no talent so why are you wasting your time? I mean really there's no way-- eep!!" Ino is cut off as the end of her bang is removed from her body courtesy of a kunai from Tenten. "Jeez, touchy are we? Anyway, I think I'm gonna do it, what about you Sakura?"

"I am I just gotta think of something to do, how about you Hinata?" Said shy girl just poked her fingers together and said, "Ano, I don't think I'm going to participate, I'd much rather just watch the rest of you."

"Suit yourself Hinata." Said Ino, "It's just less competition for the rest of us. Hey, I think we should tell the guys about this too. At the very least, it could give us some laughs when they screw up." All the girls agreed and decided that each girl would tell their teammates about the talent show and left to tell their teammates.

Sakura begins her search for her first teammate, Sai, to tell him about the contest. She finds him in the library reading a book on friendship.

"Ummm hey Sai," Sai looked up from his book and smiled when he saw Sakura. "Hello Sakura how are you?" "Well I just wanted to tell you about this talent show next week at the Falling Leaf and I think you should be in it, me and the girls are gonna do it and they're telling their teammates about it so…"

"I think it's a good idea, it will help me learn to be a better friend."

"Ummm yeah Sai, anyway I gotta go tell Naruto," And with that she hurried out of the library thinking 'Talking with Sai is always…different' Sakura began to look for Naruto and she found him at the one place where she knew he would be: Ichiraku Ramen. She walked in to find Naruto deeply immersed in a bowl of Miso ramen with a stupidly contented grin on his face. He turned when she tapped him on the shoulder and had to resist the urge to laugh at the noodles sticking out of his mouth.

"O'thayo 'Thakura-chan,"

"Naruto, what have I told you about talking with your mouth full?" Naruto swallowed his noodles and gave a sheepish grin, "Sorry Sakura-chan, so what's up?"

"I just wanted to tell you that there's a talent show next week at the Falling Leaf and everyone's gonna be in it. I think you should sign up too."

"Huh, a talent show, that might be a good way to show everyone my awesomeness! I'm in Sakura-chan!" Sakura just smiled at her over-active teammate, "Okay, sign-ups start at 5:00 and the show starts at 6:00. Don't be late." She said reproachfully, "You got it Sakura-chan! I'm going home right now to practice." And with that he rushed home. Sakura thought that she should get home to practice as well and headed home.

**The Falling Leaf 5:00 the day of the show**

Naruto walked into the Falling Leaf with a look of awe on his face looking at the amount of people crammed into the club and though to himself, 'All these people to see a couple of talent acts?' Shaking his head to get his head focused, Naruto walked towards the registration table to sign himself in. The registration woman looked up and Naruto and said,

"Name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto,"

"Act?"

"Umm…singing," as soon as Naruto said this the woman gave him a look that clearly said she didn't think that Naruto could sing.

"Okay, all right first of two questions, is the song over five minutes long?"

"Uhh…No."

"Good. Does the song use a lot of foul language?"

"Nope,"

"All right, your number is thirteen, so be ready when they call you up there. And good luck."

"Thanks,"

Naruto began walking around trying to find a table when he saw Sakura and Sai sitting down near the stage. Sakura saw him and waved him over and they began talking about random things such as ninja missions, who was gonna do what, and; in Sai's case, the size of a man's penis. However, they all became quiet when the lights went down and a certain green-spandex-wearing and bowl-cut-having jounin jumped onto the stage and said (well more like yelled), "Hey everybody! Is everyone enjoying their youth?" All that could be heard were crickets and the occasional cough. Gai sweat-dropped but continued his speech, "I am the Master of ceremonies Maito Gai! So let's not wait any longer and bring out the first act! Presenting…Hyuuga Neji!!" Neji walked onto the stage and stood there and music began to play over the speakers. It was a bass heavy track and it began with:

_Work it, make it, do it_

_Makes us harder, better, faster, stronger_

_Work it harder make it better,_

_Do it faster makes us stronger,_

_More than ever, never over,_

_Our Work here is never over._

Neji began to do Jyuuken strikes to the beat of the song, essentially it was a taijutsu demo but it was much more. It was graceful yet deadly, the true form of the Jyuuken. When it ended, Neji bowed to the crowd and the applause was incredibly loud, with Naruto clapping the loudest and hooting at the top of his lungs. The talent show continued with most of the rookie nine and Gai's team doing their acts, Kiba did some dog tricks with Akamaru, Tenten showcased her accuracy throwing multiple kunai knives into one apple, and Chouji ate a pie in 3.68 seconds. When Sai's turn came up he painted a picture of himself, Naruto, and Sakura standing on a bridge, he titled it, _True Friendship_. When the time came for Sakura to go up she was incredibly nervous but she began her act, calling up a few volunteers to hypnotize using genjutsu. Which consisted of a bunch of people thinking they were chickens and a bunch of people pointing out their true love. Surprisingly Ino, one of the volunteers; pointed to Chouji who was halfway through a bag of chips before he choked. After Sakura released them from the genjutsu, everyone went wild and began to applause. Then the moment Naruto had been waiting for had arrived and Gai called him to the stage. Naruto went up to the stage slowly and when he got up there he created six shadow clones, three hengeing into intstruments, a flute, a piano, and a drum set. Naruto walked up to the mike and said, "Hi everyone…I just wanted to thank you all for listening to me and letting me do my thing," Naruto nodded to the shadow clones and the one on the piano began playing, shortly joined by the one playing the flute. Naruto stepped up to the mike, took a deep breath and began singing.

_As life goes on, I__'__m starting to learn more and more about responsibility _

_And I realize everything I do is affecting the people around me _

_So I want to take this time out to apologize for things that I've done _

_And things that haven't occurred yet _

_And things that they don__'__t want to take responsibility for _

Naruto nodded to the clone on the drums and it began a continual slightly upbeat rhythm.

_I__'__m sorry for the times that I left you home _

_I was on the road and you were alone _

_I__'__m sorry for the times that I had to go _

_I__'__m sorry for the fact that I did not know _

_That you were sitting home just wishing we _

_Could go back to when it was just you and me _

_I__'__m sorry for the times I would neglect _

_I__'__m sorry for the times I disrespect _

_I__'__m sorry for the wrong things that I__'__ve done _

_I__'__m sorry I__'__m not always there for my sons _

_I__'__m sorry for the fact that I am not aware _

_That you can__'__t sleep at night when I am not there _

_Because I'm in the streets like everyday _

_I'm Sorry for the things that I did not say _

_Like how you are the best thing in my world _

_And how I am so proud to call you my girl _

_(Bridge) _

_I understand that there are some problems _

_And I am not too blind to know _

_All the pain you kept inside you _

_Even though you might not show _

_If I can't apologize for being wrong _

_Then it__'__s just a shame on me _

_I__'__ll be the reason for your pain _

_And you can put the blame on me _

_(Chorus) _

_You can put the blame on me (4x) _

_Said you can put the blame on me (3x) _

_You can put the blame on me _

_I'm sorry for the things that he put you through _

_And all the times you didn__'__t know what to do _

_I'm sorry that you had to go and sell those packs _

_Just trying to stay busy till you heard from Dad _

_And you would rather be home with all your kids _

_As one big family with love and bliss _

_And even though Pops treated us like kings _

_He got a second wife and you didn__'__t agree _

_He got up and left you there all alone _

_I__'__m sorry that you had to do it on your own _

_I__'__m sorry that I went and added to your grief _

_I__'__m sorry that your son was once a thief _

_I__'__m sorry that I grew up way too fast _

_I wish I would__'__ve listened and not be so bad _

_I__'__m sorry that your life turned out this way _

_I__'__m sorry that the FEDS came and took me away _

_(Bridge) _

_I__'__m sorry that it took so long to see _

_They were dead wrong trying to put it on me _

_I__'__m sorry that it took so long to speak _

_But I was on tour with Gwen Stefani _

_I__'__m sorry for the hand that she was dealt _

_For the embarrassment that she felt _

_Just a little young girl trying to have fun _

_Her daddy should have never let her out that young _

_I__'__m sorry for Club Zen getting shut down _

_I hope they manage better next time around _

_How was I to know she was underage _

_In a 21 and older club they say _

_Why doesn__'__t anybody wanna take blame _

_Verizon back out disgracing my name _

_I__'__m just a singer trying to entertain _

_Because I love my fans I__'__ll take that blame _

_Even though the blame__'__s on you (3x) _

_I__'__ll take that blame from you _

_And you can put that blame on me (2x) _

_You can put that blame on me _

_And you can put that blame on me_

After Naruto finished his song, there was no applause, no cheers, just dead, stunned silence. Naruto had just poured out his heart and soul through this song and everyone was too stunned to do anything. But slowly, someone began clapping, only to be joined by another eventually compounding into an avalanche of deafening noise. Naruto just blushed, bowed, and walked off stage. When he got back to his table, Sakura gave him an astounded look and then mouthed to him that they needed to talk after the show was over.

When the show ended with Gai and Lee singing a rather disturbing duet of "I Got You Babe" complete with the sunset in the background. After they finished Tsunade walked up onto the stage and said, "We had some great acts tonight didn't we? Give all the acts a hand" A round of applause. "Unfortunately there can only be one winner, and the judges have made their decision." The crowd became hushed. "The winner of the first shinobi talent show is…Uzumaki Naruto!!" Naruto's head snapped up and he had a stupefied look on his face. He walked onto the stage and saw his "Baa-chan" smiling at him. "As the winner of the first shinobi talent show, it is my honor to present you with this trophy and coupons for a year's worth of free Ichiraku Ramen!!" Naruto almost fainted. After Naruto received his award, everyone began to walk out of the club. Naruto shuffled out with Sakura who was continually asking him where he learned to sing like that, occasionally punctuated with someone coming up to Naruto and congratulating him. Sakura finally couldn't take it anymore and said, "You should have told me you could sing like that,"

"But Sakura-chan, it wouldn't have been as awesome as it was, and plus—I'm Konohagakure's number one most surprising ninja! Alright I gotta go home I'm bushed. Ja ne Sakura-chan!"

"Ja ne Naruto," As she watched Naruto jog home, she thought, 'Uzumaki Naruto, Konohagakure's most surprising ninja indeed,"

A/N- So I hope you enjoyed my story. If you liked it, please review. If you didn't, review anyway. Alright, now get off the computer and get outside!! Just kidding. Ja!

-Uzumaki200


End file.
